Rixa
by Mello Evans
Summary: Era aquilo que cada uma daquelas peças dispostas sobre aquele tabuleiro confirmava. Um jogo de xadrez que estava terminado antes mesmo de começar. /Holmes's POV/


**Ficlet**

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**Título**: Rixa

**Personagens: **Sherlock Holmes e Mycroft Holmes

**Classificação****: PG-13**

**Sem beta, **mas faço o que posso.

**Holmes's POV.**

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes pertence a Arthur Conan Doyle. Eu não tenho uma mente brilhante e orgulhosa dessas.

* * *

Nós estávamos frente a frente.

Obviamente. Jogaríamos _Xadrez_.

Não sei da onde Mycroft tirou folga do Serviço secreto, afinal pelas minhas contas era para ele estar trabalhando. E não estávamos na frente e nem dentro do Diogenes Club. Estávamos na minha casa.

Certo, casa de Watson. Minha casa e de Watson, mesmo que ele diga o contrário.

Ele estava calmamente enfileirando suas peças brancas. Sim! Ele começaria primeiro. Não sou burro e narcisista o suficiente para ignorar o fato de ele ser mais brilhante e muito mais lógico que eu.

Eu esperava. As peças negras já dispostas.

Mycroft olhou para mim calmamente e eu retribuí na mesma forma. E de que forma eu o olharia? Raiva por saber que a probabilidade dele ganhar de mim era incontundentemente maior? Eu não sou dado a esse tipo de sentimentalismo ou a qualquer outro. Então fiz um breve aceno com a mão para que ele começasse.

Aquilo era um tipo de reafirmação dele. Talvez... não! Com certeza ele queria passar na minha cara roxa; é, estava roxa, no dia anterior eu pratiquei meu esporte favorito: Boxe; que eu era menos apto que ele. Mas como gosto de desafios e quanto mais difíceis mais emocionantes, eu aceitei.

Ele lentamente moveu o rei.

"—O que está fazendo?" – Indaguei incrédulo.

"—Mudando a rotina." – Falou calmamente.

"—Você nunca fez isso antes." – Com esse movimento havia aberturas no jogo dele.

"—Quebra de hábitos. Mas você deveria prever isto, não é Sherlock?" – Talvez seja mesmo, afinal não se aplica a ele aquele conceito tolo de que para que os subordinados se mexam o rei tem que fazer o primeiro movimento, em poucas palavras, o famigerado exemplo. Vã filosofia.

"—Claro que previ. Não preciso dizer a você o quanto Xadrez é previsivelmente errático. Afinal é uma simulação de batalha real, sem sorte envolvida." – Os indianos criaram um belo jogo. Apenas dedução.

"—Isso mesmo." – Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos demonstrando que esperava minha jogada.

Observei o tabuleiro. _"Não leve isso para o lado emocional." _– Pensei.

_Peões_: Peças fracas que podem ser facilmente sacrificadas ou pegas pelo oponente, por isso mesmo são várias. O comum não é cobiçado.

_Bispo_: Ágil e mantém ligações. Tipo de espião. Se colocássemos isso em termos reais.

_Torre_: Algo mais observador, mas que não pensa o suficiente. Essa peça tem grande perigo de ser "engolida".

_Rei_: O comandante, embora a peça mais fraca e vulnerável do jogo. Não pode sequer fugir por ter sua mobilidade resumida, por isso mesmo os comanda de longe. Eu não seria tão tolo de mexê-la com _aquele_ inimigo. Ele ficaria onde estava.

_Rainha_: Aquela peça era extremamente admirada por mim. Mexia-se a sua vontade, para qualquer lado, até mesmo diagonais e tudo isso em quantos passos quisesse. Mas era um trunfo para depois.

_Cavalo_: Sim! O Soldado perfeito. Nem seu movimento era copiado pela rainha. Peça de extrema importância na conquista do exercito aparente.

Movimentei o cavalo que graciosamente se revolveu em "L".

Mycroft estreitou os olhos angulando o canto direito de sua boca em um meio sorriso. Ele previra aquilo.

Entretanto eu já observara que ele pensaria nisso, sua dedução é calculada demais para um movimento calibrado meu. Ele moveria o bispo. Provavelmente. Para manter o exercito ligado para se fortalecer contra o oponente. Eu.

Mas lá se foi um peão no meu encalço.

"—Eu ia mover o bispo, mas pensei melhor. Você previu minha direção, então resolvi fazer diferente. Meus parabéns Sherlock. Não é tão facilmente enganado de como éramos crianças." – Ele disse se levantando.

Ergui-me também, mas nada disse.

"—Você venceu." – Ele falou respondendo a uma pergunta muda no meu subconsciente. "—Já previ todas as minhas jogadas, as suas que já teriam a previsão e as minhas por ler os seus movimentos." – Se Watson estivesse aqui nesse momento. Ele, com certeza, estaria confuso, mas entendi muito bem o que ele me disse.

Dei apenas um aceno de cabeça. Confirmando.

"—Para não perder tempo. Resolvi desistir. Mas você sabe muito bem em quê tudo isso daria, não é mesmo?"

"—Sim!" – Respondi me encaminhando até o sofá. Pegando meu violino e tocando uma música qualquer. "—Seu rei já estava vulnerável demais por causa daquele movimento. Eu faria meu ardil com a rainha que eu protegeria com o cavalo que se desviaria com facilidade do seu peão."

"—Mas para conseguir isso ainda teria que sacrificar sua torre, seu próprio bispo e quase a vida de seu rei." – Ele completou meu raciocínio.

"—Isso mesmo." – Confirmei meio contrariado.

"—Isso computa três vitórias suas contra 98 minhas."

Torci o nariz com aquela afirmação. "—Mas por que mexeu o rei então?" – Estava realmente curioso. "—Você queria me fazer ganhar?" – Dei uma nota solta na primeira corda do violino.

Ele deu de ombros. "—Estou atrasado. Adorei a conversa." – E saiu.

Eu, Sherlock Holmes, teria muito que aprender com o próprio irmão.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Minha primeira fic do Holmes. Sempre quis fazer, mas ainda não me sinto segura o bastante para fazer casos de investigação. Na realidade estou insegura até mesmo com está que fala de um jogo que eu amo muito.

Só para constar: Fanfic de **N° 50**.

_**REVIEWS**_ Please!

Kissus.


End file.
